List of common scams
This is a list of common scams in Habbo Hotel. This article is not meant to promote scamming; it is only used to educate users about various scams in order to prevent being scammed. 'Players are always advised to take caution when playing games and casinos, and to pay at their own risk. We advise you ''NOT to use any of the methods below because doing so is against the Habbo Way and may lead to your account being banned. Password Scams This section describes scams in which the scammer tries to steal another player's password. Password censoring scam These scams often occur with new players. The scammer will say to the victim that Habbo censors their password. Because Habbo does not censor passwords, the victim's password is revealed when said. '''Example(s): Password changing scam This scam also often occurs with new players. In this scam, the scammer will tell victim to change their password to whatever they say in exchange for free coins, furni, or moderator status. After the victim has changed their password, the scammer will log onto the victim's account and steal their furni. Example(s): Ctrl+M scam The scammer would tell the victim to type out their password but not press the Enter key. They will now tell them to press Citrl+M. In Habbo, pressing Ctrl+M is the same as pressing the Enter key. The victim's password is said with an 'm' at the end. Removing the m reveals the password. In an update, the scam was patched, making Ctrl+M not work. Example(s): Furni Scams Furni scams involves stealing another person's furni and coins through games, casinos, deception, or other methods. This is the most common scam. Game scams Game scams are the most common forms of scams. The scammer hosts a game, most commonly Falling Furni or Don't Hit The Wall. When a player wins, the host wouldn't give the prize and just kick and ban the player. Other variations include leaving and password-locking the room. Sometimes, it's hard to tell whether or not the game is a scam. Clues can be used to determine it. For example, if the room doesn't have wallpaper and is poorly furnished, the game is likely to be a scam. If the host can't show the prize to the players, it may be a scam. Example(s): Casino scams Casino scams are scams at a casino. Because some casinos make bets with rares and other high-valued furni, getting scammed at these may damage a Habbo's account and "reputation" in terms of wealth. After a player has won a game, the dealer may refuse to pay the winner and instead kick them. Example(s): Duplication scam A common furni scam is the duplication scam. The scammer will ask a player if he/she wants their furni duplicated. If the person agree, the scammer will ask to give what they want duplicated to him. Because duplicating furni is not possible, the scammer will leave with the victim's furni after they've traded. While this scam can be easily prevented, many Habbos lose a lot of furni in duplication scams. Example(s): Furni changing scam This is a less common scam. The scammer explains to the victim that they could change their furni into something else. The victim agrees and gives furni to the scammer. The scammer leaves. Furni cannot be changed into another piece of furni. Example(s): Quick change scam Quick change/swap scams were common in the older versions of Habbo. During the older versions, double confirmation wasn't required in trading. In these scams, the victim and scammer would place a furni in a box. After the victim ticked the box to confirm trading, the scammer would quickly remove his furni from the box and confirm before the victim noticed. Today, changes have been included to increase the safety of trading and promote safe trading. Because of these changes, this scam is now impossible. Trust scam Trust scams are less common. This scam involves deception and a game of trust. The scammer, who is friends with the victim, asks the victim if he could borrow some furni. The victim trusts the scammer, thinking he is their friend, and gives the furni. The scammer runs off, removing the user from his friends list, and betraying the victim. Example(s): Roll-A-Number-To-Win Giveaway scams Some players host giveaways which involve rolling a specific number on a holodice or dicemaster. When a player rolls the desired number, they'll win a prize. However, some games are scams. If the person does not roll the number, they'll be asked if they want to p2s. If they do, they have another chance. If they roll the number, the host may kick the winner instead of providing the prize. Example(s): Other Scams Staff Impersonation scam Some players try to impersonate a moderator or other staff member. The person says to the victim that they're a staff member and they'll give them furni, coins, or moderator status in exchange for their furni, coins, or password. These scams should be reported immediately since staff impersonation is a very serious offence. Example(s): Scam sites Scam sites are created by some users to trick others into giving out their password and other account information. Scam sites are very dangerous to both your account and computer. Some scam sites contain viruses, trojans, keyloggers, and other malware that may infect your computer if you visit the website. Keyloggers can record your keystrokes and find your account details. Some scam sites have a fake login page, a piece of code that looks like Habbo's login page. When you log into the website, your username and password are recorded and the owner of the site can access your account. Habbo encourages users to NEVER visit suspicious websites other Habbos advertise. If you see a player advertising a scam site, DO NOT GO TO IT. Ignore and report the player. Example(s): *The example above may also be a Habbo Retro (see next section below) Habbo retros : Main article: Habbo Retro Habbo retros are illegal versions of Habbo Hotel set up by players. Some owners of Habbo retros can store your information and use it to hack your account if you create an account with your exact username and password. In addition to that, some retros may carry malware and your computer may be infected by viruses, keyloggers, and other malware. Habbo strongly advises all players to take caution when playing Habbo retros and not use your exact username and password when making an account. MOD code for telephone scam This is an old but popular scam. When Habbos buy credits over their home phone, they have a unique code to make sure the credits goes to their own account. Some Habbos trick others into thinking there is a special code for moderators to use. This code allows them to gain more credits without paying. However, the code is actually the scammer's. When the victim enters the code, the credits go to the scammer's account instead of their own. The victim basically paid for another person's credits. This type of scam should be reported immediately since this is a form of fraud. Example(s):